Gallinita ciega
by sabelukiss
Summary: Jugar a la gallinita ciega puede llegar a ser peligroso.Un summary realmente malo.Pasad y leed please!


Ino pasaba lentamente sus manos por Shikamaru. Este cerraba los ojos ante tan ''problemático'' roce. Y todo por haber aceptado jugar a la gallinita ciega. Le habían pillado y tenía que aguantar hasta que la rubia adivinara quien era. Aunque estaba casi seguro de que lo sabía, y seguía palpando su cuerpo solo para fastidiar. Ino llego a la cabeza de Shikamaru entre las risas y los ''shhh'' de sus amigos. Ahí no noto la coleta del chico, ya que se la habían quitado para que no lo reconociera por algo tan característico. Pero se habían olvidado de los pendientes. Esas bolitas de plata que Asuma-sensei les había regalado le sirvieron para reconocerlo.

-¿Shikamaru?-Dijo al fin la rubia. Cuando se saco el pañuelo que le cubría los ojos una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzo su cara. Había matado dos pájaros de un tiro, adivinar quién era a quién había pillado (eso lo sabía desde el primer momento jeje) y toquetear a Shikamaru sin que este pudiera poner resistencia.-¡Ahora te toca quedar a ti!

-Tsk…problemático.-Dijo él mientras se agachaba para que Ino le atara el paño que le impediría ver.- ''Esta me la pagará''-pensó

Le dieron vueltas para que se mareara y empezaron a gritarle y a dar palmas para que los siguiera. Pero había un problema. No escuchaba la voz de Ino, así que no sabía dónde estaba y, por lo tanto, no podía hacérsela pagar.

-''Haber, somos cinco equipos de tres personas cada uno, así que somos quince personas. La probabilidad de encontrar a una persona entre quince es...mmm...demasiado poco. Habrá que arriesgarse.''-la mente de Shikamaru funcionaba al perfección incluso en ese tipo de situaciones.

Pero con lo difícil que sería y la confianza que le estaba echando Shikamaru fue a pillar a una de las pocas personas que desearía no volver a cruzarse nunca. Shikamaru pasaba sus manos por la cara de Temari buscando alguna característica que le permitiera descubrir quién era. Nada. Su nariz era normal, igual que sus mejillas y orejas. Pero de pronto sus manos bajaron hasta posarse en sus pechos. Y no era porque él quisiera, si no porque Kankuro le había pegado hilos de chakra y le estaba controlando a pedido de su hermana. Esta no dudo un segundo, beso a Shikamaru delante de todos, sin pudor. Fue un beso unilateral y seco, sin más sentimiento que la obsesión por acaparar al chico. Los hilos adheridos al cuerpo del moreno hicieron que la abrazara y en ese momento Ino echo a llorar, por lo que no pudo ver la cara de espanto que tenía Shikamaru. Temari despegó sus labios de los de él y le hizo una señal a su hermano para que lo soltara. En cuanto estuvo libre, Shikamaru se saco la venda de los ojos y echo a correr detrás de Ino, que se había marchado entre lágrimas.

-¡Vaya! ¡Al final la fiesta no termino tan bien como lo esperábamos-ttebayo!

·········

-¡Ino! ¡Espera!

Demasiado tarde. La kunoichi se había ido. Dios sabía a donde. Bueno, dios lo sabía pero Shikamaru también se hacia una idea de donde podría estar. En primer lugar fue a la floristería. Ahí no estaba.

-Bueno, es normal que aquí no esté, es muy tarde y la floristería está cerrada. –la voz de Shikamaru tenía un tono preocupado-¿ahora por donde busco? Es más ¿por qué la estoy buscando? Salí corriendo del salón en cuanto me sentí libre de los hilos de chakra de Kankuro pero, ¿por qué?.-el pobre no encontraba la respuesta es eso-''porque la quieres''-dijo una vocecita en su interior-sí, supongo que es cierto, ahora me doy cuenta de que…-una sonrisa triste cruzo su cara-…la amo.

Shikamaru se levantó dispuesto a encontrar a _su_ rubia pasase lo que pasase. Buscó en la plaza principal. Nada. En el patio de la academia. Nada. Preguntó por ella a todos los vecinos con los que se cruzó(a esas horas eran pocos). Nada. Fue a su casa(a la de ella). Nada. Se le estaban acabando las ideas y seguía sin aparecer. Solo le quedaba ver el parque. ¡Bingo! Ino estaba sentada en un banco, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas y signos de llevar mucho rato llorando. En cuanto Shikamaru la vio corrió a una tienda que había visto poco antes y que estaba abierta las 24 horas para comprar un par de latas de chocolate caliente. Sabía que esa era la debilidad de Ino. Volvió al parque y suspiro tranquilizado: aun seguía allí. Se acerco a ella y poso una de las latas a su lado. Ino miro para él con los ojos enrojecidos y llenos de nuevas lágrimas.

-¿Para qué has venido?¿No estabas bien con esa furcia?- cogió la lata que Shikamaru le había dado y se la lanzó, pero él la atrapó sin problemas.

-1º:esto es para beber, no para lanzar-dijo devolviéndole la lata y haciendo que Ino reprimiera una sonrisa- y 2º:yo solo quiero estar contigo.- dicho eso poso sus labios sobre los de ella, que en un principio se sorprendió, pero que inmediatamente correspondió al beso, profundizándolo.-te amo.

-Yo también-las mejillas de Ino se encendieron el decir esto-te amo.

-¡Un brindis por la nueva pareja!-gritaron todos sus amigos, que venían cada uno con su lata de chocolate caliente. Casualmente, los de la arena ya no estaban.

-¿¡Qu-que hace TODA esta gente aquí!-las caras de Ino y Shikamaru no podían tener una tonalidad más intensa de rojo.

-¡Pues lo que acabamos de decir! ¡Brindar-ttebayo!

-¡Aunque sea con chocolate!

-¡CHIN-CHIN!-gritaron todos al unísono.

-Bueno, ya hemos brindado así que nos vamos, no vayamos a molestar a los tortolitos-Sakura le guiño un ojo a Ino.

Una vez se aseguraron de que se habían ido todos Ino, con sensual preguntó:

-¿Dónde lo habíamos dejado?

-Creo que por aquí.-Shikamaru contestó para luego fundirse con Ino en un beso romántico y apasionado. -''Lo que queda de noche será largo''-pensó-''Pero así mejor.''

* * *

olaaa!hacia muucho que no escribia nada asi que no se que tal estará.AH!que se me olvida:este fic se lo dedico a Naoko-eri que se dio cuenta de que algo fallaba en el anterior fic cuando mi inner yo hacia chantaje. Que sepais que mi inner yo se fue de vacaciones con mi tipex y aun no volvieron. Que caray! a los demas que leeis tambien os lo dedico!(esque no me se los nombres de todos/as jeje)

Espero que os haya gustado! y gracias por leer!

muchos muchos muac-muacs!


End file.
